


Like a Gentleman...

by wannabehokage



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Steve Tony Fest Gift Fic, Steve and Tony Get together, Steve is a gentleman, Tony loves and hates the rain, au but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabehokage/pseuds/wannabehokage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its raining outside and Tony needs to get across to the other building, but his hand tailored suit should never have anything so horrible as rain touch it...ever. He has no umbrella and the suit isn't near by. Steve appears to save the day, kind of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Gentleman...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vividality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividality/gifts).



> My contribution to the Steve Tony Fest Gift Exchange. Written for st3verogers on Tumblr. She suggested to use an AU from Daily AU prompts, also on tumblr. Saw this one and just couldn't get the idea out of my head. 
> 
> "“I forgot my umbrella and you offered to walk me home in the rain and i thought this would be the beginning of a cute love story but you’re really shit at this oh my god my shoulder is so wet, hold the damn thing properly wth man” AU
> 
> \- (homohighness)"

Tony scowled at the windows as he looked out beyond the cold hard surface of the glass to the gray skyline beyond it. It had been raining all day long and really it had been raining all last night as well. Normally Tony didn’t mind the rain, so long as he didn’t have to go out in it. Even then it wasn’t too much of a problem. But currently Tony needed to cross from one SHIELD building to another via a sky bridge, a sky bridge that wasn’t covered. Really who the fuck had designed these stupid buildings, if it had been his building they wouldn’t have had such a stupid design feature, or lack thereof.

Sharp intelligent eyes tried to glare the walkway into submission or at least maybe by force of will he could get the rain to stop. His brain trying to weigh the options of just…NOT going to the data labs for SHIELD, the guys there were smart but not smart enough, but they’d gotten intel on what new ‘project’ Doom was up to and Tony really, REALLY wanted it. He could call the suit then he wouldn’t get wet, but he was sure that he’d get endless ribbing by pretty much everyone for calling the suit just go walk between two buildings, but this was a hand tailored suit! Rain should never touch its perfectly crafted cashmere surface. They just didn’t understand how hard it was to get a good tailor these days, even when you could fly anywhere in the world to find said tailor.

 

“You know you can’t glare rain into submission Stark..” Steve chuckled as he walked down the hall toward Tony. Feeling a fond amusement curling through him as he saw the sharp dressed man of iron. “I think the only person who could maybe accomplish that is Thor and sadly he’s back in Asgard”

 

Tony whipped around, frown still in place as he would look the tall blond over. God he couldn’t get enough of looking that tall blond over. Even if Steve sometimes annoyed the shit out of him, Tony was starting to think it was a fond annoyance, an expected and wanted annoyance. “Yeah well he should get his ass back over here and stop this stupid rain. I mean look at it! Also who builds a walkway this high up that ISN’T enclosed?! Isn’t that some kind of like health and building code or something?!”

 

Steve couldn’t keep the amused and long suffering smile off of his lips as Tony ranted about the rain. Steve glanced at the window and out to the uncovered walkway. “Scared of a little rain?” he teased. He couldn’t help it, watching Tony become animated and just so…alive, even if it was in annoyance, was something Steve found himself thinking about too often. Those brown eyes bright, so sharp, shining…beautiful.

 

Tony sputtered and looked rightfully aghast. Tony wasn’t afraid of the rain! “No! Just do you know what water will do to this suit?! Ruin it that’s what and your star spangled brain couldn’t even FATHOM the kind of tragedy it would be for a piece of clothing perfection like this to get wet.”

 

Steve brought a hand up to his mouth and it didn’t do much to stifle his laugh as his eyes sparkled with amusement. “Do you even hear yourself sometimes Stark?” Steve’s amusement growing even more when Tony looked at him an annoyed frown.

 

“Always! Honestly you peasants don’t even understand!” Tony howled quietly, frowning and throwing his arms up in exasperation. But then those keen brown eyes narrowed in Steve’s direction. “Aren’t you supposed to be an old fashioned gentleman Rogers? Why don’t you find an umbrella and escort me across that wide expanse and save my perfection from possible ruin.”

 

Steve was trying and failing at keeping the large grin off his lips as he watched the shorter man. Steve had been running through a training program with some of the agents that afternoon so he was in his uniform still, shield still strapped to his back. “May take a bit to get a umbrella but I think I can make sure your very special person doesn’t get wet.” He chuckled and started to head for the door that would lead out onto the walkway.

 

Tony scowled his gaze still narrowed not moving since he wasn’t so sure just what kind of idiocy Steve was getting at but the notion of Steve ‘escorting him’ with an umbrella or something in hand was both hilarious and made a warm feeling build inside him. But it was soon forgotten as Tony squawked once a strong arm wrapped around his waist. “Rogers!!?”

 

Steve just grinned and honestly he hadn’t been thinking fully at first. The idea popped into his head and he was in motion the moment the plan solidified. He was a little sad that the layers of the uniform didn’t allow him to feel much more then a small bit of Tony’s body heat as he pulled the shorter man to his side. “Just stick close. Don’t worry Mr. Stark, I’ll make sure none of that pesky rain gets on you” he said chuckling. A bit of his Brooklyn lit coloring his voice. He moved with his free hand to take his shield off of his back.

 

“Wait…your going to use your Sheild?!” Tony sputtered as Steve half guided and half dragged him toward the door and opened it. A cool, moist gust of wind coming to greet them and Tony shuddered. Oh hell, he was going to walk plastered to Captain America, no Steve Rogers, side while the star spangled idiot used his SHIELD to literally guard them from the rain. Tony was proud he didn’t shudder at the through, of the mental vision it brought up. Some sappy thing with Steve escorting him like a damsel in distress to the other building and ending with a kiss like in Steves old movies. Oh god, he was going to dream of this stupid shit later and knew he was going to love it.

 

“Stick close…” Steve rumbled as he leaned down a bit and brought his shield up with one arm to guard them. Part of himself was having a bit of a break down cause honestly, what the hell was he doing?! The rest of him was happy, he’d been hiding a more then small crush on Tony Stark, the great iron man! Now he had him pressed close and he was going to do exactly as Tony had asked. He was going to be a gentleman. He knew he was possibly smiling like an idiot as they made their way across the bridge, the rain making a lovely sound against the metal of the shield. Sadly the magical moment didn’t last long.

 

Tony had walked a good half the length of the bridge with himself plastered against Steve’s side and the shield held above them. But it was about then it became rather apparent Tony was soaking in more then Steve’s amazing warmth, good looks and gallant behavior. “What in the actual fuck Rogers!?!” Tony cried as he saw that Steves arm had shifted to cover more of just one side and tilted. Causing water to sheet off the shield and onto Tony’s side, soaking a whole shoulder of the suit and well that whole pant leg was going to be a complete loss. “ Ugh! its totally fucked!” Tony swore, and he would move to try and force Steve to run with him to get across that past bit faster and into the other building.

 

Steve had just been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed he’d let his arm relax in its hold of the shield. He blinked and looked over as Tony swore and was seeking to drag him faster toward the other door, soon enough Tony was bursting through it with Steve following. Steve swallowed and holy shit he’d totally messed up. “Tony I….didn’t mean to, I’m sorry I’ll uh, I dunno, we can dry it out? I can make it up to you?” Steve said honestly feeling horrible, a pit growing ever larger in his stomach as he watched Tony look over this rather soaked left side. Muttering and swearing quietly.

 

Tony had been enjoying that whole old-timey chivalrous act, having Steve’s attention on him, the arm around his waist had been a rather lovely touch. But then water had been soaking through his suit and he’d flipped. It took him a bit to realize Steve was talking and apologizing to him. The blond was blushing and looked rather miserable. “Wait, say that again?” he said since he’d honestly missed out on all of it.

 

“I’m awfully sorry Tony, I didn’t mean to ruin your suit. I’ll do anything to make up for it” Steve said fidgeting a bit, looking up through his full lashes at the other man. Using the other avengers first name cause it just seemed like he should and Steve was kind of panicking. Tony had taken off the suit jacket leaving him in a white dress shirt that was partially soaked through and it was sticking to Tony’s skin on one side and most of his chest. Oh good lord in heaven. Steve found himself licking at his lips unconsciously.

 

Tony watched Steve silently a moment wondering just where to go and of course his mind was going in so many directions, of so many things he could have Steve do. Some of it practical others just to be a dick and push the blonds buttons. But as was often the case Tony’s lips had a seeming mind of its own. “ I want an apology kiss” Tony said his voice seemingly serious and un wavering. Holy shit had he just said that?! Ok he couldn’t freak out, he had to just roll with it. Wait for Steve to give him a weird look and call him an idiot. Tony would laugh and call it a joke while quietly crying inside.

 

Steve blinked a bit, his head snapping back up at that. Wait, what? Tony had asked him for an ‘apology kiss’. Was the other joking and giving him shit? But Tony was looking so serious. Steve swallowed and he could do this. This was his chance to at least get one kiss from Tony Stark, to finally see how soft those lips were and find out if they tasted like metal like he’d always imagined.

 

Tony was tense, there was an odd air about suddenly and now Steve was moving toward him with that intense Captain look and Tony couldn’t help the sudden rush of want that went through him at it. They were almost chest to chest when Steve finally stopped and Tony had to tilt his head back to keep looking into those bright blue eyes. “Uh..so..” he said dumbly.

 

“Ok” Steve murmured and watched Tony shudder. Steve was cool on the outside but shaking apart on the inside. There was something about this, it was like he wasn’t in control of himself. That something in the air between them was about to explode. Steve wasn’t backing down, even if this all blew up in his face. He brought a gloved hand to Tony’s cheek and leaned down brushing his lips over Tony’s own and pressing firmly against them. Those lips were warm and soft. He could smell the scent of Tony’s cologne musky and expensive. But under that he could smell rain, metal and a warmth that was always Tony.

 

Tony may have made a small sound but he wasn’t ever going to fess up to it. Damn, Steve was kissing him. Steve fucking Rogers, Captain America, the hottest guy around was kissing him so sweetly. Not that it wasn’t amazing, but that just wasn’t going to do. Tony reached up, grabbing the straps on that uniform and he’d pull Steve flush against him and he nipped at Steve’s bottom lip. Shuddering at the blonds gasp, but as soon as those lips parted Tony took it, deepening the kiss. Good god even in kissing Steve was perfect.

 

Steve gave a small surprised sound when Tony pulled him close then nipped at him. His whole body felt like it was on fire, like his skin was just too small for him but all in the best way. Tony was kissing him, really kissing him. That cleaver tongue showing him just what it could do. Steve knew he’d do anything to get this again, to have this all the time. He was so, so fucked. He shuddered at that as his mind went elsewhere and yeah fuck was not a word he should think of while kissing Tony. Not if he didn’t want to feel uncomfortable in certain areas of his uniform. Suddenly Tony was pulling away and Steve tried to follow those lips with a quiet whine.

 

“Mmmm greedy are you?” Tony rumbled far too amused and surprisingly turned on at that little sound Steve made. That Steve was obviously so lost and into it that he didn’t seem to see what he was doing. Those beautiful blue eyes were dark and lidded. Pleasure really did look good on Steve. But then just about everything looked good on him. “I think we better move to somewhere else then a random SHIELD hallway.” He grinned as he finally caught Steves gaze. “You still got a whole lot more to make up for Cap” Tony purred. He could care less about the data now, he’d just hack their database later and try and pick through their haphazard systems. He wasn’t going to let Steve go now.

 

Steve couldn’t help the lopsided smile that came to his lips as those warm words washed over him, gave the offer of more. But Steve knew he wanted more then just a tumble in the hay, always had. “Aren’t I supposed to take you out on a date first Tony? Do this the right way like the old-fashioned guy I am.” he said hoping it didn’t scare Tony off.

 

Tony blinked a bit at that. Date? Oh shit, Steve wanted a date?! Tony was starting to mentally worry, worry that he might possibly be dreaming, or knocked out and tied up in a warehouse somewhere. “This is real right? You want to take me out on a date Steve?”

 

Steve swore he purred at hearing Tony say his name. He wanted to hear that again and in as many incarnations as it could flow from Tony’s lips. “Yeah I want to take you out on a date Tony” Steve rumbled and he decided to be bold. Leaning in and kissing the surprised looking engineer. He couldn’t help himself he wanted to taste the warm, metallic taste of the other mans lips. “I want to do a lot more, but we should go on a date first. Ok maybe get you out of that wet suit then go out on a date.”

 

Tony was pretty sure kisses weren’t supposed to make his brain go to mush. His brain wasn’t the ‘mush’ kind, but Steve apparently wasn’t following the rules. But he caught those purred warm words. Knew he was grinning like a love sick idiot. “Alright…new suit and a date. Lets blow this pop stand, I’ll hack their systems for what I want later. For right now…your coming with me soldier to help me out of these wet clothes! Which are all your fault by the way”

 

Steve was still smiling and flushed. But he felt so good, and now he wasn’t in the least bit sorry about getting Tony’s suit wet. “Lead the way Tony. You know I’m always here to help” he rumbled.

 

Tony would lean up and kissed and nipped at Steve’s lips. “ Always a gentleman.” he cooed. God Tony loved the rain…

 

~ Fin~


End file.
